105th Imperial Fleet
The 105th Imperial Fleet is one of the most storied fleets in the Imperial Navy. Under the command of Vice Admiral Fendal Quatarn the fleet started its long tradition of service in the Unknown Regions. The original flagship was the Night Terror. The Star Destroyer and Vice Admiral perished at Cecil’s Moon which involved Thrawn but little is known about the actual circumstances. Captain Maxwell Gandel took command of the 105th and brought them back to the Core. At the time there was unrest as a vacuum had been created with no central Imperial leadership after the death of Palpatine and Vader. The Imperial Star Destroyer Decimation became the fleets flagship. Gandel promoted himself to Admiral and entered the inter Imperial war and promoted Anton Mercils as his second in command. During Gandels reign he drew up Quatarn’s resources in the Unknown Regions to create two hidden space stations, Pandora and Hamunaptra. Pandora the larger of the two was meant to be a mobile headquarters, capable of hyperspace travel and the ability to dock several Star Destroyers and support craft for maintenance and repair. During the end of the inter Imperial war the station was turned into a research lab, developing biological weapons for the 105th to use against its enemies. At the end of the inter Imperial war what was believed to be Pandora station crashed into Byss. It took many years for the hazmat cleanup to be completed as much of the material on the fake station had not burnt while entering the atmosphere. The 105th was a key Imperial fleet during the rise of the New Republic. Little is actually known of the actual battles it took part in as Gandel continually changed the IFF codes on the ships to masquerade his forces as different Imperial fleets not only to confuse the fledgling New Republic but to also hide his strength from the Empire itself. After Gandel’s fall the 105th was taken over by the Imperial Intelligence division. Put in command was Rear Admiral Lucas Capri. The 105th was sent to the Unknown Regions under the direct command of Admiral Thrawn. It was sent to the Unknown Regions not only to rebuild and train under its new command but also to spy on Thrawn. The 105th didn’t return to the Core until the war between the New Republic and Empire under Emperor Damascus direct authority. Rear Admiral Capri set out to build a new command ship. Emperor Damascus acknowledged the need to build a Super-Class Star Destroyer but warned that the Empire did not have the resources to build one for him. This was when Capri’s brilliance started to assert itself. He sent scavengers throughout the galaxy to old naval sites and combed the areas for much of what was used to build his command ship. The Empire had recovered what was left of Darth Vader’s own Super-class Star Destroyer and much of it was used in the construction of the new 105th Flagship. Not a full fledge Super-class Star Destroyer the Infinity Kiss can hold its own against many of the flagships still in use today. It was built to be purely a naval vessel and as such has a limited capacity for ground troops and equipment. With more fighters than your standard Super-class Star Destroyer it has around the same firepower and shield strength of its larger brother. Rear Admiral Capri was moved from Intel to the Navy and promoted to Admiral. During this time Emperor Damascus promoted him to the upper echelons of the Intelligence Division which grew uncontrollably under the Emperors reign. Damascus recreated the High Inquisitors position and assigned it to Admiral Capri. Learning much from his time spent with Admiral Thrawn, the new commander of the 105th left behind him a string of victories as the Empire pushed deep into the Core and finally reclaimed its capital Coruscant. Some of its major victories were claiming the world of Kashyyyk, Alaskan, Balmorra, Brentaal, and Thyferra as well as the shipyards of Anaxes and Kuat. The 105th also comprised a bulk of the Imperial fleet at the battles of Corellia and Coruscant along with the Imperial 1st Fleet lead by Emperor Damascus himself and the newly constructed Death Star. The most significant feat of the war was that the Imperial 105th Fleet captured most of the New Republic 6th fleet intact at Kashyyyk without losing a single ship. Even today the remnants of the New Republic 6th fleet can be seen in the MC-90 class ships and the few X-wing, A-Wing, and B-Wing squadrons still in residence within the 105th. During the height of the war two new vessels, Nemeses-Class Star Destroyers, were constructed and assigned to the 105th Imperial Fleet. It is unknown the current whereabouts of these two massive ships which were much larger than your standard Imperial Star Destroyer but both are reported as destroyed by the New Republic and Empire. The plans themselves were recovered by Admiral Capri and no other copies exist and no other Nemeses-Class Star Destroyers had ever been built. As the Xen’Chi and Gait conflict took center stage the 105th Fleet was one of the few fleets the Empire could send. The 105th was decimated and lost most of its strength along with a majority of the captured New Republic vessels. After the defeat of the Xen’Chi and Gate the 105th returned to the Unknown Regions and began to rebuild. The fleet wasn’t seen again until the return of Regent Thrawn who now leads the Empire. The 105th had left agents in the Core after the Xen’Chi war. Those agents completed several tasks including the construction of a secret fighter production facility. The most important accomplishment was the construction of Hell’s Kitchen a fully functioning shipyard. Its location is only known to Capri and several high ranking officials in the 105th. Only two ships the Infinity Kiss and the Dreadnought under the direct command of Ivan Morri have the shipyards coordinates. Any ships coming or going are slaved to one of the two ships. Funding for the gigantic shipyard came from three sources. When Emperor Damascus was killed Admiral Capri used his connection to appropriate a large sum of credits that had been stashed away and forgotten. Along with that Capri was able to create an alliance with the Loris Empire to fund another third of the shipyard. The final third came from Ivan Morri himself, who had once owned a majority of the starship construction industry in the Sandian Imperial League until the government forced him to sell his shipyards to them. Ivan was a smart man however and double crossed the Sandians. Not only did he gain 10 Sandian Imperial League transport ships and a large amount of credits he double crossed the Sandians and sold his shipyards to the mega conglomerate Sienar Fleet Systems for a large sum of credits. It is unknown how the SFS and Sandian Imperial League settled the dispute but Ivan left with double what his company had been worth and 10 huge transport vessels. Ivan now runs the shipyard as well as the fighter production facility for Capri and the 105th. During Admiral Capri’s time in the Unknown Regions he met two young men named Palin and Seth Forge. Though much is not known of the two they joined the 105th under Admiral Capri direct supervision but not officially as part of the Empire. Palin and Seth Forge both had been trained in the force and at times showed knowledge of certain Sith teachings. Using the new shipyard Hell’s Kitchen, the fighter production facility, and the stations Pandora and Hamunaptra along with the 105th resources in the Unknown Regions Admiral Capri has returned the 105th fleet to fighting strength. When Thrawn took over as Regent of the Empire Capri brought the 105th back to the Core. Bringing the Infinity Kiss to Byss he surprised the defense fleet and Regent Thrawn. After much discussion the Infinity Kiss left Byss with the understanding that Admiral Capri and the 105th would support Thrawn as long as he continued to uphold the true meaning of what it meant to be an Imperial. If Regent Thrawn became another Emperor Damascus or Palpatine the 105th Fleet would be the first to come knocking. What Regent Thrawn hadn’t known was the entire 105th was waiting nearby ready to lay siege to Byss if Admiral Capri decided he wasn’t fit to lead the Empire. Admiral Capri ordered Ivan Morri to setup shell companies to build ships for not only the Empire and Loris which Hell’s Kitchen had been doing up to that point but to anyone in the galaxy who had the credits to spend. The most lucrative contract was with Sienar Fleet Systems. Admiral Capri also commissioned Palin and Seth Forge to join the Imperial Knights the Empires answer to the Jedi Order and Sith Empire. Admiral Capri not only sent them to watch and make sure the Imperial Knights were created correctly but to also destroy them if they seemed to stray from the path. The 105th would not stand for another Damascus or Palpatine. While the 105th hasn’t declared their independence most within the Empire see them as a rogue fleet and argue that the 105th should be destroyed. While Admiral Capri is in command the Empire has nothing to fear of the 105th if they continue on the true path of being an Imperial but the second they become the twisted versions of Damascus or Palpatine the 105th would do all it could to stop them. The Infinity Kiss has been refitted into more of a mobile command facility and Hamunaptra has also been refurbished into a training facility not only for the 105th but for a small faction of the Imperial Knights that Palin and Seth Forge had gathered. Now that the Imperial Knights were in full swing the two and a few of its members had returned to the 105th Fleet. Admiral Capri had sent the Forge’s in search of Imperial fighter pilots with latent force abilities. Admiral Capri had created the Infinity Wing, three squadrons of Imperial fighter pilots who were being trained under the Forge’s and their cadre of Imperial Knights. While the Infinity Wing pilots would not be fully trained force users and members of the Imperial Knights they would be taught how to use their abilities to make them better pilots. Admiral Capri had also aquired three squadrons of the new Tie Predators prototypes from Sienar Fleet Systems for the Infinity Wing to use. Admiral Capri still had many contacts within the Imperial Intelligence community and had gotten wind of the civil war brewing within the Empire. Knowing that anyone who replaced Regent Thrawn would be worse he has offered the 105th services to the Regent to put down the rebel faction within the Empire itself. Capri had other things to do and would be leaving the fleet. The entire crew of the Infinity Kiss would be replaced by a crew picked by Regent Thrawn but the rest of the 105th would be loyal members of Capri’s 105th. Capri had safeguards to make sure if he was betrayed the Infinity’s Kiss wouldn’t be a used against him or his fleet. Things aren't as good as they appear in the 105th however. Anton Mercils has reappeared within the 105th having been in command under an assumed name this entire time. What was thought to be his daughter turned out to be Katherine Gandel, Maxwell Gandels daughter and the rightful hier to the 105th. Category: FleetsCategory: Galactic Empire